Твик Твик
|appearance = "Гномы" |relation1 = Отец |relativename1 = Ричард Твик |relation2 = Мать |relativename2 = Миссис Твик |пол = мужской|цвет волос = блондин|возраст = 10|профессия = школьник|религия = буддист|озвучка = Мэтт Стоун|появление = "Гномы"|дата рождения = 15 мая}} Твик Твик - второстепенный персонаж Южного Парка, страдает психозом. Внешность Блондин, ежик, в каждой серии где он встретится подмигнет тебе. 64a.jpg|Tweek on South Park Studios. TweekTheNewLead.jpg|Tweek's old appearance. South-park-20070306115012235.jpg|Tweek's newer appearance. BlueTweek.jpg|Tweek in a blue shirt. 304_tweek_tyson.gif|Tweek as a boxer in "Tweek vs. Craig". TweekvsCraig11.gif|Tweek fighting Craig. 317_blow1.jpg|Tweek playing the recorder in "World Wide Recorder Concert". FreeHat12.jpg|Tweek with a bazooka in "Free Hat". Gay Tweek.png|Tweek in "South Park is Gay!" Tweekinasuit.png|Tweek wearing a suit and tie in "Free Willzyx". tweek_warcraft.png|Tweek playing World of Warcraft in "Make Love, Not Warcraft". Tweek in SPG.png|Tweek in the South Park: The Stick of Truth edition of GameInformer magazine.. tweeks pjs.PNG|Tweek in pajamas in "Child Abduction is Not Funny". tweakingbutters.jpg|Tweek pulling out clumps of his hair. tweek Tweak.png 5166932652570c4f2f4bc98e95f5dbac.jpg Личность Твика редко можно увидеть улыбающимся или выражающим положительные эмоции, так как практически постоянно он находится на грани откровенной паники. Он, как правило, стискивает зубы или стучит ими. Им, кажется, легко манипулировать, что часто делает его пешкой в планах Картмана («Это уже было у Симпсонов», «Даешь шляпу»). Твик не преуспевает в условиях стресса, часто испытывает чувство беспокойства, когда ему необходимо выполнить какое-либо задание. Это, в дополнение к его общей забывчивости и отсутствию внимания, даёт ему репутацию весьма ненадежного персонажа. Помимо того, что легко возбудим и склонен к панике, Твик также демонстрирует признаки преувеличенной паранойи, часто придумывает (главным образом необоснованные) негативные случайности в простых действиях. Когда Твик находится в крайнем напряжении, он уединяется в своем воображении («поиск его точки опоры»), часто представляя мирные травянистые поля или умиротворяющие пейзажи, чтобы достигнуть внутреннего спокойствия. И, наоборот, он также имеет сильный моральный стержень и готовность действовать. Например, он заступился за своих друзей в эпизоде «Даешь шляпу», взял в руки базуку и сказал Стивену Спилбергу: «Я требую освободить моих друзей!» Хотя им легко манипулировать, он, как правило, неохотно берёт какую-либо роль в схемах Картмана, оставаясь нейтральным или пассивным. Болезни По словам родителей, Твик страдает от СДВГ (синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности), хотя это может быть ложным диагнозом, потому что ему дают кофе всякий раз, когда он напуган. Семья Родители Ричард Твик и миссис Твик владеют местной кофейней. Они поставляют много кофе своему сыну, не считая, что он вызывает какие-либо физические и психические проблемы у Твика, вместо этого ссылаясь на СДВГ. Они показали себя не лучшими родителями: в эпизоде «Твик против Крэйга» отец Твика пытается общаться через многословные анекдоты, «которые ничему не учат», в то время как в серии «Гномы» он использует цветочные сравнения и метафоры («Лёгкий дождь в середине знойного дня или объятия с вашей дорогой старой тётушкой...»), что его сын совершенно не понимает. Разозлившись, Твик однажды вскрикивает: «Вы мне никогда не помогаете! Ваши истории ничему не учат! Господи, как я их ненавижу! Я не хочу драться! Не хочу!» В серии «Похищение детей — это не смешно» родители Твика проявили неуклюжие подходы к воспитанию сына, практически спровоцировав его похищение и ускоряя события эпизода. Среди фанатов сериала распространена версия, что Твик неосознанно принимает психоактивные препараты, которые добавляют родители в кофе, чтобы в маленьком городке процветал бизнес (например, в игре South Park: The Stick of Truth Новичок проходит квест, в котором помогает Твику добыть метамфетамин, производимый мексиканцами в гараже семьи МакКормиков, по просьбе мистера Твика). Это может служить разгадкой его нестабильного состояния. Отношения Банда Крэйга .]]Хотя банда Крэйга только последовательно включает в себя Крэйга, Токена и Клайда, четвертым участником наиболее часто является Твик. Твик показан в банде Крэйга чаще, чем любой другой, и в большинстве случаев на общем фоне его можно увидеть с Крэйгом и его командой. Крэйг Такер Впервые взаимодействие Твика и Крэйга происходит в эпизоде «Твик против Крэйга». Оба неоднократно были вынуждены вступать в драку друг с другом для развлечения других мальчиков. Тем не менее вражда между ними, кажется, была решена, и так как они часто бывают вместе, их можно считать друзьями. ".]] Примечательно,что часто Твика можно увидеть с Крэйгом на фоне во вступлении. В эпизоде «Рыжие дети» они вместе оказались в ловушке, запертые в клетке, и в «История о мерзком приставании» они находятся на одной и той же стороне города. В «Я люблю кантри» Твика можно увидеть работающим также в исследовательской группе Крэйга, в «Занимайтесь любовью, а не Warcraft'ом» они играют в футбол вместе с Токеном, Клайдом и Кевином, и в конце «Правильное использование презерватива» их можно увидеть стоящими рядом друг с другом. Также Твик от страха прячется за Крэйгом в «Марджорин», когда все они шпионили за домом девочек. В «Стар ты стал» они сидят рядом друг с другом за столом на дне рождения Стэна. На школьных собраниях их часто можно увидеть сидящими рядом друг с другом. В серии «Твик + Крэйг» (19 сезон) мальчики становятся главными героями распространившихся в городе яой-рисунков японских учениц школы, вследствие чего все жители города начинают думать, что Твик и Крэйг встречаются. Несмотря на одобрительные отклики об их отношениях, ребят раздражают эти сплетни, в конце концов они решают изобразить пару, чтобы «расстаться» на глазах японских школьниц. Причём Твик сначала не соглашался пойти на это из-за того, что «не умеет играть на публику». Но Крэйг воодушевляет его так, что сцена их расставания выходит не просто реалистичной, но и душещипательной, и в результате Крэйг был выставлен как виновник расставания. Это заставило впасть его в тоску. Тем временем новость об их расставании облетела весь город, что расстраивает его жителей. А Твик пытается возобновить с Крэйгом их «отношения». Но Крэйг отвергает его предложение, так как разочарован тем, как Твик поступил с ним. Твик извиняется и с грустным видом уходит, а Крэйг задумывается. Но в конце серии, после того как отец Крэйга говорит ему о том, что тот не должен бороться со своей гомосексуальностью, показывается сцена, как Твик и Крэйг встречаются на улице. Крэйг подаёт Твику свою руку, и так они проходят по улицам на радость всем жителям Южного Парка. В последующих сериях 19 сезона об их отношениях лишь несколько раз упоминается вскользь. Кардинальные перемены наблюдаются в эпизоде «Убери» (21 сезон), где можно видеть, как Крэйг и Твик общаются наедине. Без всякой необходимости работать на публику Крэйг использует ласковые позывные (такие как «babe» и «honey»), обращаясь к Твику, держится с ним за руки, а также всеми силами старается его успокоить во время его паники по поводу угрозы атаки Северной Кореи. Когда ему это наконец удаётся, Твик перестаёт дергаться, улыбается, находит решение своей проблемы и остаётся спокойным вплоть до конца эпизода. В событиях игры The Fractured But Whole они временно расстаются, когда Твик переходит на сторону Борцов за Свободу. Мальчиков можно помирить во время прохождения одной из второстепенных миссий, после чего Твик и Крэйг приобретают совместную мощнейшую атаку, которую они проводят держась за руки. Также там узнаётся, что Твик подарил Крэйгу новую морскую свинку Страйпи взамен умершей, и Крэйг говорит, что она особенная, так как «принадлежит мне и моему бывшему парню», после чего добавляет: «Да, Супер Крэйг — гей», что является ещё одним подтверждением того, что отношения ребят из наигранных стали в какой-то момент настоящими. Мальчики (главные герои) В «Гномы» мистер Гаррисон направляет Твика в группу к мальчикам для выполнения домашнего задания. Ребята сначала выражают свое недовольство по этому поводу, сказав: «Чувак, мы не можем работать с этим ребенком!» Однако, по мере продвижения эпизода, они постепенно начитают относиться к Твику лучше. В более поздних эпизодах Твик показан в составе основной команды мальчиков как их товарищ. В эпизоде «Профессор Хаос» его выбирают в качестве четвертого друга в шестом сезоне вместо Баттерса. В «А сиськи всё испортили», когда мальчики решают, что они должны освободить место в команде для Бебе, Кайл и Стэн защищают Твика и выгоняют Картмана вместо него. Ему, кажется, нравится тусоваться с ребятами, однако было показано, что Твик не хочет быть частью странных, безумных приключений, что мальчики регулярно находят на свою задницу. В одном моменте в «Это уже было в "Симпсонах"» Твик высказался: «Всё-всё, с меня хватит! Я не буду с вами водиться, ребята!» Твика никогда официально не выгоняли из группы, как Баттерса, но, судя по необъяснимому отсутствию его в последующей «Лестница в небо», предполагается, что он вернулся к своим старым друзьям. Тем не менее, он остается в дружеских отношениях с главными героями, его часто просят о помощи в их последующих планах. Эрик Картман Картман ничего не имеет против Твика (когда они хотели заменить одного участника команды на Бебе, изначально Картман хотел выгнать Кайла вместо Твика в «А сиськи всё испортили»), но, кажется, Твик скрывает некоторую неприязнь к Картману, и это объяснимо. В «Даешь шляпу» Картман давит на Твика, чтобы тот делал шляпы быстрее, иначе он будет изгнан из группы. Позже в эпизоде, когда Кайл, Стэн, Картман находятся в заложниках у Стивена Спилберга и Джорджа Лукаса, Твик приходит, чтобы спасти их, держит в руках базуку, говоря: «Я требую освободить моих друзей!» Картман, кажется, тронут этим, пока Твик не добавляет: «Кроме Картмана — его можете оставить». Картман, однако, болеет за отношения Твика и Крэйга и в некоторой степени помогает ребятам воссоединиться в эпизоде «Твик + Крэйг». Положение в обществе в целом Твика в одиночестве можно увидеть редко; он почти всегда показан с каким-либо одноклассником или группой сверстников. Он также был в первой десятке в списке самых симпатичных парней, составленным девочками. В «Видеонабор тупой испорченной шлюхи» Твик был приглашён девочками на большую вечеринку шлюх наряду с остальными мальчиками. Тем не менее, его появления становятся редкими в последние сезоны, бросается в глаза его отсутствие на ночевке в «Последний из Мексикан». Цитаты *''«Они забирают мои трусы!»'' («Гномы»); *''«Они забрали мои трусы, скоро они захотят моей крови!»'' («Гномы»); *''«Грррр! Вы мне никогда не помогаете! Ваши истории ничему не учат! Господи, как я их ненавижу! Я не хочу драться! Не хочу!»'' («Твик против Крэйга»); *''«Они идут за мной!» («У Усамы бен Ладена вонючие штаны»); *«Может, они хотят убить нас!» («Пылкая католическая любовь»); *«Гаахахахахах! Я выдрал клок волос!» («Это уже было в "Симпсонах"»). Крылатые фразы Твик также имеет несколько непроизвольных словесных тиков, как «ннхх!» и «гах!», которые присутствуют в его диалогах. *«Господи! Я не выдержу этого стресса»;'' *''«Гах!»;'' *''«О боже!»;'' *''«Аххх!»;'' *''«Ииик!»;'' Интересные факты in "Child Abduction is Not Funny"]] * Твик был исключен из «Начальной музыкальной школы», хотя он в коротком промежутке времени был замечен в «Королевский пудинг». * Твик весит 48 фунтов (≈24 кг), что было упомянуто в «Твик против Крэйга». * Он единственный персонаж, который не появляется в Южный парк: большой, длинный, необрезанный. * Однажды было показано, как Твик выдрал собственные волосы из-за стресса. * Твик уединяется в «счастливом месте» в своём воображении, когда ему необходимо успокоиться («Даешь шляпу»). * В эпизоде «Гномы» кофейня его родителей, кофейня Tweek Bros. (кофейня братьев Твик), вышла из бизнеса, потому что Harbucks (пародия на Starbucks — сеть кофейных магазинов) открыл филиал в Южном Парке, хотя его отец был нанят управляющим в Harbucks. Тем не менее, кофейня Tweek Bros. упоминается далее в сериях. * Твик, кажется, практикует фатализм в эпизоде «Даешь шляпу». * Твику поклонялись как божеству «морские жители» в эпизоде «Это уже было в "Симпсонах"», хотя он этим не был доволен и напуган. Все его последователи были немедленно уничтожены вследствие конфликта с последователями Картмана. * Твик, видимо, свободно говорит на монгольском (как и другие дети), это можно наблюдать в моменты его общения с монгольскими воинами, когда ребята недолго жили с ними в «Похищение детей — это не смешно». * В игре South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play! Твик был изгнан из группы за то, что уделял недостаточно внимания мальчикам, и за чрезмерную нервозность. * Твика как персонажа можно разблокировать в South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play!. Его особая способность — быстро работать и убивать все в течение пяти секунд. * В IGN.com Твик был на 8 месте в списке «10 лучших второстепенных персонажей South Park» (Дан Айверсон и Брайан Зоморски). * Картман, Стэн и Кайл пытались подружиться с Твиком раньше событий эпизода «Профессор Хаос». * В последующие сезоны Твик, кажется, перестал дрожать (во многом благодаря Крэйгу). * В игре South Park: The Stick of Truth ''Новичок проходит квест, где помогает Твику выбраться из кофейни: Ричард Твик просит сына отправиться к МакКормикам, в гараже которых производится метамфетамин. Возможно, неосознанное употребление метамфетамина, подмешиваемого в кофе родителями Твика, одно из причин нестабильного состояния мальчика. *На момент семнадцатого сезона у Твика были роли со словами в 21 эпизоде. *Твик немного ниже, чем другие ученики, его ноги несколько короче, чем у остальных. Появления Хотя Твик имеет малое количество говорящих ролей, чем другие фоновые персонажи, такие как Крэйг или Клайд, он играет большую роль в эпизодах, в которых он появляется. В шестом сезоне в эпизодах «Это уже было в "Симпсонах"», «Пылкая католическая любовь», «Даешь шляпу», «А сиськи всё испортили», и «Похищение детей — это не смешно» он заменил Баттерса (который, в свою очередь, заменил Кенни), став четвертым другом. После эпизода «Похищение детей — это не смешно» Твик перестал появляться в составе основной команды, в частности благодаря реинкарнации Кенни, который появился сначала как дух в теле Картмана, а позже был доставлен обратно в «Убить Санта-Клауса». Он был на фоне в нескольких вступлениях, но до сих пор не получал каких-либо серьезных ролей. Серии, в которых появляется Твик *«Гномы». Первое появление Твика, который находится в команде с главными героями по наставлению мистера Гариссона. Остальным кажутся глупыми его разговоры про гномов, но вскоре существование гномов подтверждается. *«Твик против Крэйга». Другие ребята обманом вынуждают Твика драться с Крэйгом для забавы. *«Панда Сексуальное Домагательство». Твик подаёт иск на мистера Маки. *«Шеф теряет терпение». Можно заметить в дебатной команде Стэна и Кайла. *«Четвёртый класс». Присоединяется к другим мальчикам в попытке остаться в третьем классе. *«Скотт Тенорман должен умереть». Он смеется среди толпы других детей над видео с участием Картмана «Я маленькая свинка». *«Правильное использование презерватива». Присоединяется к другим мальчикам в их борьбе против девочек. *«У Усамы бен Ладена вонючие штаны». Твик ведет себя более параноидально, нежели обычно. *«Профессор Хаос». Появляется в качестве одного из претендентов на роль четвертого друга, в конечном счете становится победителем. *«Это уже было в "Симпсонах"». Ему поклоняется как божеству морской народ. *«Пылкая католическая любовь». Вынужден стать атеистом вместе со своими родителями. *«Даешь шляпу». Помогает мальчикам в их попытках остановить переиздание ''Raiders of the Lost Ark. *«А сиськи всё испортили». Появляется в качестве одного из мальчиков, загипнотизированных сиськами Бебе. *«Похищение детей — это не смешно». Его почти удается похитить, благодаря чему развиваются события в эпизоде. *«Возвращение братства кольца в две башни». Играет в Lord of the Rings с другими мальчиками. *«Смертельный концлагерь терпимости». Здесь он с мальчиками в Музее толерантности, когда они впервые приехали туда. *«Алчность краснокожего». Появляется на фоне с другими детьми, участвуя в борьбе против выкупа города индейцами. *«В погоне за рейтингами». Твик злоупотребляет лекарством от кашля в новостном репортаже. *«Все ради поражения». Показан в бейсбольной команде. *«Освободите Виллзиака». Помогает остальным мальчикам четвертого класса освободить кита из заточения. *«Занимайтесь любовью, а не Warcraft'ом». Пытается остановить гриферов (игроков, которые играет лишь для того, чтобы портить игру) вместе с другими ребятами. *«Ад на земле 2006». Появляется с другими мальчиками, вызывающими Biggie Smalls. *«Шоу о раке груди». Присутствует во время боя между Венди и Картманом. *«Ненаказуемый». Слушает речь Детей Готов о разнице между готами и вампирами. *«Енот». Стоит в школьном коридоре, оказывается одним из подозреваемых Картманом, пытающимся разгадать, кто такой Мистерион. *«Ешь, молись, перди вагиной». Испытывает отвращение к выпукам наряду с остальным мужским населением города. *«Деньги в обмен на золото». Появляется на фоне детской площадки. * «Фэйтхиллинг». Посещает урок о мемах с другими учениками 4-го класса. * «Жидокабра». Присутствует на Пасхальной охоте за яйцами. * «Яйца Баттерса». Присутствует в общем фоне на школьном собрании и в антихулиганском видео Стэна. * «Картман находит любовь». Появляется в школьных коридорах. * «Поднимая планку». Находится в раздевалке, собираясь пойти в душ. * «Ступай, правительство присмотрит за тобой». На общем фоне на детской площадке. * «Познавательная снафф-порнуха». Информирует Стэна и Кайла, что его родители убрали родительский блок на каналы с кровавым порно. * «Черная пятница». Твик является членом группы, которая хочет получить PS4 в Черную пятницу. * «Песнь зада и пламени». Твик является членом группы, которая хочет получить PS4 в Черную пятницу. * «Сиськи и драконы». Твик был членом группы, которая хотела получить PS4 в Черную пятницу, но был вынужден купить Xbox One, после того как Билл Гейтс убил президента Sony в Red Robin. * «Безглютеновая эбола». Твик присутствует на вечеринке. * «Неженка». Стоит в коридоре возле туалета. * «Рыбные палочки». Сидит за общим столом в кафетерии школы как член банды Крэйга. * «Твик + Крэйг». Твик и Крэйг являются ключевыми персонажами серии: поначалу оба раздражаются, видя увлеченность школы яой-рисунками со своим участием японских учениц, однако в конце эпизода и далее в сериале начинают встречаться по-настоящему. * «Убери». Твик центральный персонаж эпизода: он нервничает и паникует из-за угроз Северной Кореи о ядерном нападении, и у него развивается паранойя, с которой он справляется благодаря Крэйгу, поделившись с ним своими чувствами. Видео игра South Park Rally Твик, как сказано ранее, разблокируемый персонаж в гоночной игре South Park Rally. Чтобы разблокировать его, игрок должен войти в режим чемпионата с любым персонажем и собрать пять кофейных турбин. ''Let's Go Tower Defense Play! Tвик играет небольшую роль в сюжетной линии игры и появляется в конце уровня «Великая стена Южного парка», чтобы сообщить игроку, что злодей прячется в Доках. Твик паникует, так как ему сказали не рассказывать об этом игроку. Главные герои игры испытывают к Твику недоверие и сражаются без него. Твик принадлежит тому же классу, что и Кайл Брофловски, Тимми Берч и Бебе Стивенс, — «Медик», что позволяет ему быстро двигаться, но наносить минимальный урон. Его особая способность заставляет свет загораться, и пока он горит, любой касающийся его враг получает тяжелый урон или умирает. ''South Park: The Stick of Truth «Горячий кофе» — часть основного квеста, в котором Картман просит игрока найти одного из «своих лучших воинов», коим оказался Твик. Его можно найти в кофейне Tweek Bros. за дверью, отмеченной «только для персонала». Он посылает Чмо (именно так главного героя назовут в игре (косвенно благодаря Картману)) на миссию. Нужно было получить вместо Твика «специальную доставку» из дома Кенни МакКормика, так как Твику не разрешат играть с мальчиками, пока он не выполнит свои обязанности. После того как Чмо получит доставку от мексиканских наркодилеров в гараже Кенни, он возвращается к Твику и отдает ему доставку. Стоит заметить, что главному герою в конечном счете нужно было забрать у мексиканцев метамфетамин, который позже, видимо, будет добавлен в кофе (этот факт может послужить разгадкой, почему у Твика развита паранойя и почему он всегда дергается и вскрикивает). После завершения миссии Твик поблагодарит Чмо и будет дружить с ним на Фейсбуке. Твик также помогает в оказании помощи рейду в таверне «Хихикающий осел», приходя после того, как Картман говорит игроку пойти и спасти принцессу Кенни. Не играя здесь роли, он вместе с другими помогает Картману, пока игрок поднимается наверх. Если Чмо решает биться против эльфов, то Твик будет помогать в борьбе с Жидом Кайлом (только на фоне). Если подойти к Твику в разгар сражения людей и эльфов (вне боя, просто разгуливая по школе), то от Твика можно услышать такую фразу: «Когда я закрываю глаза, я вижу кричащие лица моих друзей. Ах!» Позже он успевает отправить игроку сообщение с вопросом, были ли все мертвы. Рекомендации * Critical representations of work and organization in popular culture, pages 129-132. By Carl Rhodes, Robert Ian Westwood, Publisher: Routledge, 2008. [[]]/[[]] См. также de:Tweek Tweak en:Tweek Tweak es:Tweek Tweak it:Tweek Tweak zh:特维克·特威克 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Семья Твик Категория:Персонажи мужского рода Категория:Персонажи озвученные Мэтом Стоуном Категория:4 класс